This invention relates generally to electrically operated home appliances and more particularly to electric outdoor barbecue equipment.
Outdoor barbecue grills have been arranged heretofore to cook using charcoal as fuel; and at the present time, interest has also been shown in the use of gas and electricity as sources of outdoor cooking energy. However, special problems exist with respect to the utilization of ordinary household current in an outdoor cooking environment. For example, electric shock hazards are multiplied by the proliferation of short circuit pathways that are a consequence of outdoor moisture from atmospheric precipitation and yard sprinkling. In addition, prior art electric barbecue grills have not afforded the user a choice of cooking methods due, in part, to difficulties in thermally insulating electric controls from cooking heat and other problems associated with providing safe, reliable electric controls.
According to the invention, there is provided a cooking vessel with food support means above a grillwork for refractories, and at least two electric heating elements therebelow arranged in relative positions to be selectively energized for different modes of cooking. The electric leads extend through a hollow post-like housing which mounts the electric controls and the cooking vessel.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide an electric barbecue arrangement which protects the user against accidental contact with electrically energized conductors.
A more general object of the invention is to provide a new and improved electric barbecue arrangement.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electric barbecue arrangement which is not susceptible to electrical short circuiting from inundation by overhead rain and the like.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an electric barbecue arrangement in which the electric controls are protected from detrimental conditions.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the following descriptions.